Pain or Love?
by dark moonlight
Summary: Ren meets Anna's sister just now and suddenly he feels that there's something wrong with her actions lately. Can he be able to help her out? RenxOC Bit of Hao in the end but really small its not obvious...i think.. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter 1: Arrival

Ever since the Shaman Tournament ended, Ren started to stay with Yoh and Anna for a while. Although he didn't enjoy it, it was the least he can do for the time being. Horohoro and Ryu stayed too, for more chores and training.

"Yoh! Get moving!" Anna ordered Yoh loudly.

"Yes, Anna…."Yoh replied.

"You! " Anna shouted pointing at Horohoro.

"Y-yes…."Horohoro stammered.

"Clean the house and do the laundry!" She ordered.

"You two have training after so get moving!" She reminded.

"Yes…Anna…." They groaned.

"And you…"She glared at Ryu.

"Y-yes Miss Anna?" He stammered.

"Prepare dinner! We have a guest tonight!" She shouted.

"I am on my way Miss Anna!" Ryu replied running to the kitchen.

And Anna was her usual self, nothing special. But then after she said to Ryu that there was a guest tonight, Ren started to wonder:

_What guest? I thought Anna never invited people to the inn…or maybe…._ Ren thought.

_DING DONG! _

"REN! GET THE DOOR!" Anna shouted from afar.

"Stupid Anna...…"Ren mumbled as he got the door.

And to his surprise, there were two girls. One had black straight hair, and one had her hair tied.

"Umm uh….Hello….um…m-m-my name is Rei Kyoyama...a-and I'm no….we're looking for Anna….."She stammered.

"Um….She'll be here for a while…uh by the way the name is Tao Ren and Anna—"

_WHAT!?!??!!? DID SHE SAY KYOYAMA???! IS SHE A SISTER OF ANNA OR SOMETHING??!!_ Ren shouted in his mind.

"HEY! WAKE UP! ARE YOU GOING TO LET US IN OR WHAT!??!?" A voice shouted.

Then he went beck to my senses. He was certain it was not Rei but the other girl beside her.

"Oh yeah sure come in…".He replied. _And I thought she was the sister…._

"About time…." She mumbled.

"Michelle….can you please just try to be patient…" Rei asked.

"_Yeah Michelle! Try to be patient"!_ Ren agreed as he stuck his tongue out secretly.

But before she could reply, Anna came in.

"Oh…Hello Rei…"Anna greeted.

"Hi Anna long time no see"…She replied softly.

"So, Anna you brought some of your friends to stay huh?" Michelle asked as she glared at Ren and saw him stick his tongue.

Michelle's eyes narrowed.

"Why you little..!!" She shouted as she prepared to punch him.

Then Rei interrupted her.

"Michelle...Don't punch him…..please I don't want you to cause trouble in the inn…."Rei said.

"Rei….Stop acting like he's your boyfriend." Michelle whined.

Rei blushed.

I"'m not…."She replied as she lowered her head.

_BOYFRIEND!?!?!? WHAT THE #$& IS SHE TALKING ABOUT!_ Ren screamed in his mind.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting

Disclaimer: Yet again, I do not own anything

Chapter 2: Meeting

"Yoh! Horo! Ryu! Get down here!" Anna shouted, which got them startled.

"Coming Anna…."A low voice replied.

"On my way Miss Anna!" Another voice replied that came from the kitchen

"Coming…."Another low voice groaned.

"So…..You wanted to meet 'his' friends?" Anna raised an eyebrow at Michelle.

Michelle didn't understand what she meant but what she saw is some weird tall guy holding a pot, another guy with brown hair and head phones along with another guy with an unbuttoned blue jacket that fits with his blue spiky hair and sweat streaming down their faces.

"Training them?" She asked as she looked at Anna.

"Only Yoh, But not the other two." She replied.

And Michelle assumed that this "Yoh" must be the boy with headphones.

"Can I train him?" Michelle asked as she pointed at the blue haired boy.

"Do what you want…he's not mine anyway…"She replied.

"YAY!" Michelle shouted as she hugged him.

Horohoro blushed.

"The name is Horohoro….and umm….you can call me Horo for short." He grinned.

"Sure! Horo…" Michelle replied softly.

"And you can call me Michelle." She added.

"YEEEESSS!!!! I FINALLY GOT MYSELF A GIRLFRIEND!" Horohoro grinned.

Then Michelle froze as she saw in the corner of her eye that they are looking. So, she tried another plan.

"Now….Get to training!" Michelle blushed as she threw him out of the house.

"I hope she's not as mean as Anna….."Horohoro groaned as he flew out of the house.

"And umm…you guys do the thing you were supposed to do…while I train Horo..."She said quickly and went outside with him.

"Yoh! Get back to training! Ryu get cooking!" Anna said.

"Yes Anna…."They replied and went off.

"And you….."Anna said as she looked at Rei sharply.

"Y-y-yes…."Rei stammered.

"Do what you want. I'll be in my room when you need me… "Anna said.

Ren sweatdropped.

"Y-y-yes…Anna…thanks…."She mumbled.

Ren noticed that she went outside and since he had nothing to do he decided to follow her.

She was walking but she walked fast that Ren could not cope up with her then she stopped under a tree.

"I wonder what she's thinking…. "Ren thought deeply.

And as he looked again he saw her face buried under knees as she held onto it.

"Is she crying?" Ren wondered.

Ren wanted to help her but he thought it was ridiculous. But he hesitated as went to her.

"Hey..Rei? Is there something wrong? Are you ok?" Ren asked her. _Ya idiot! Of course, she's not ok!_

"Oh! Ren I-I-I didn't know…its just that…I didn't know that you were here and…."She stammered.

"No! Its my fault …I saw you under the tree and I thought that something was bothering you and…."Ren stammered too as he replied.

"How did you find me?" Rei asked.

"I saw you well….umm…I kind of followed you…well…for my own reasons…"Ren replied.

"Oh…ok…"She replied.

Then there was a long silence.

"I...I guess you want me to leave right?" Ren asked as he got up.

Rei's eyes narrowed.

"No!" She replied as she grabbed his arm.

Ren stopped and looked at her.

"No…please don't leave…. I….I don't want to be left alone…"She mumbled.

Then his eyes softened and sat down beside her.

"What's bothering you? Why were you so silent?" Ren asked her who was still holding his arm tightly.

"It's just that…"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you if you promise me you won't tell anybody." "Promise?" She reminded.

"Promise."

She smiled at his answer but it faded as she was about to tell him.

"It's these…."she said as she pulled her sleeve up.

Ren's eyes narrowed.

End of Chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3: Story

Disclaimer: And so on, I do not own anything.

Chapter 3: Story

There were bruises and cuts around her arm.

"Who…who did this to you!? How…did these happen…?" Ren asked filled with concern.

"It was my father…everything went perfectly fine until when Anna was called to Tokyo for some arranged marriage with another Shaman named Asakura Yoh."

Ren thought about asking her this question even though it was ridiculous.

"Why didn't they choose you?" Ren asked.

Rei blushed.

"It's because I am not an Itako and even if I was, I have no experience of running a family like Anna and of course…..she was the older one." She replied.

"So you're a priestess?" Ren asked thinking of Jun.

"No…I am a Shaman."

"Then why didn't you join the tournament?"

"Umm...it's because I'm too weak ….that's all and also I made my own decision not to join the Shaman Tournament." She replied as her long black hair covered her face then was filled with tears.

Then Ren tried something to cheer her up.

"Why do you still cry, when there is nothing to cry about?" Ren smiled as he wiped the tears of her face.

"Thank you, Ren….you made me feel a lot better….I guess…."Rei smiled.

"Do you still want to hear it?" She asked.

"Sure….if it is ok with you…."he replied.

Ren wanted to help her and cheer her up. But most of the time he wonders why he helps her. He had just met her this morning and after she's telling him something she had never told anyone before. He thinks this all happened because he was bored. But…it was something else…something that attracts him to her.

"I'll tell you Ren…I know you're the kind of person I can trust…"she blushed.

_Thanks…._he thought while smiling at her.

Then her smile faded when she started.

"After Anna left for Tokyo, My father started abusing me everyway possible. She said softly.

"Why did you do that?"

"I….I…wanted to die…."She whispered.

Rens eyes narrowed.

"Why?!" He said, shocked

"I had no purpose to live in this world but still lives were wasted because of him…"She replied.

Ren was surprised that she lived the same way he did before.

"Who? Your father?" Ren asked.

"No…..It was someone else…he's after me…. everywhere I go he is always there….so Ren…Be careful and be prepared….."She mumbled.

_Who is the person she's mentioning? Is he a Shaman?_ Ren wondered.

"Ren…It's getting dark….we have to get back to the house…"She reminded as she stood up.

He thought the same too.

"Yeah you're right…let's head back to the house…"He added as he got up.

That night everybody went to bed.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: Hao

Chapter 4: Hao

Ren woke up in the middle of the night to get some milk from the fridge.

And was Anna, she, too, was still awake.

"Hey…"He greeted sleepily as he went to the fridge and got some milk.

"You're still awake?" Anna asked.

"What does it look like?" Ren asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Anna…."

"What?"

"Why didn't Rei join the Shaman Tournament?"

"She didn't tell you? Well, if she didn't want to tell you then I guess I shouldn't either." She replied.

"Why won't you tell me?!?!?" He demanded.

"Why would you want to know?" She asked.

"Because…I…well, something's bothering her….and I want to know why…"he murmured.

"How did you know?"

"Erm….Lucky guess I think…" He replied. _Good going Ren…nice excuse…._

"sigh... I don't want to argue with you that would just waste my time…" Anna said.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?" He protested.

"I guess I can tell what I know about her…."Anna replied as she ignored Ren.

Ren's face lit up.

"Thank you very much Anna!" Ren said delighted.

"Ren, quit it! It's not like you!" Anna whined with disapproval.

"OK! Ok ok…..I'll keep quiet..."he mumbled.

"Ok….The person Rei is referring to is….."

Suddenly, a loud crash disturbed them.

At once, everyone woke up and rushed to the kitchen.

"Anna, what's with all that noise?" Yoh yawned as he scratched his head.

"Quit it Yoh!" Anna shouted.

Then Yoh looked up and was stunned of what he saw.

It was Hao.

"Hello Yoh….its has been a long time hasn't it?" Hao laughed.

"Hao! WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?!??!" Yoh screamed.

"I thought you were dead!" Horo exclaimed.

"Don't you have to reincarnate in the next 500 years?" Ren glared.

"I need something from you…." Hao said.

Then Rei stood in front.

"What do you want Hao….?" She murmured.

"Oh…hello Rei…you know what I want…"He laughed.

Then Rei narrowed her eyes.

"You mean that you want…"Rei mumbled.

"Yes Rei, I want you to come back to me….my fiancée…."

Rei lowered her head miserably.

Ren narrowed his eyes.

"Hao is….Rei's fiancée…?" He murmured.

"Nooo….."Ren mumbled as he stared at Hao with rage filling his body.

_It's his fault…Hao's fault….it's his fault Rei has to suffer like this….his fault that she acts this way…that she'll never be the same._ Ren thought angrily as he glared at Hao who smirked at Rei.

"Why do you need Rei!" Yoh shouted.

Hao grinned.

"I need her because she is the last piece in becoming Shaman King." He replied.

"But why her!!" Michelle screamed.

"I have my reasons." He replied.

"So, Yoh….Do you think you can defeat me. "Hao smirked.

"Like before, Yes!" Yoh replied.

"Well, too bad! "Hao disagreed.

"Quit talking and start fighting!" Ren as he charged at Hao aiming his Kwan Dao at him but Hao

evaded the attack with ease and attacked him with the Spirit of Fire, which cause him to faint.

"REN!! Rei shouted as she ran to him as tears streamed down her face.

"Sad Rei?" Hao asked sarcastically.

She stared at him with a blank expression on her face.

"Well, soon, he's going to perish along with everyone else, you'll come back to me, and I'll become Shaman King…"Hao planned.

Rei narrowed her eyes and she stood back away from Ren.

"REI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?" Michelle screamed.

She didn't reply.

_What am I doing….Why did I do that…_Rei thought.

Now…Hao said as he raised his hand towards Ren.

"Spirit of Fire…Perish Ren!!" Hao shouted.

"Rei! Do something!" Michelle cried.

_What?! _

Then she regained her consciousness and saw the Spirit of Fire firing at Ren, she picked him up and threw him aside and received the shot.

"REEEIII!" They all shouted.

Then suddenly Hao laughed.

"I didn't do anything…It was her choice to rescue him." He looked at them with a grin.

"HAO! YOU'RE SICK! WHAT YOU DID WAS INHUMAN!" Yoh screamed.

"HAHAHA! Yoh…you do know that I am inhuman. "He reminded.

"Now…I am off to become Shaman King. "Hao yawned as he turned back.

"I don't think so. "Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that..? "Hao asked he turned back.

"Take a look at yourself…aren't you missing something…? "Anna reminded.

"No, Anna You do know I could find another…..!!!...wha…what's happening to…to my body..?!?" Hao exclaimed, as he looked that his body was disappearing.

"Rei used her remaining power to vanish you, Hao one by one in exchange of her own life. "Anna replied.

"WHAT!? THIS CAN'T BE..!? I….NOOO!!..."Hao shouted as his last part vanished.

And he was gone.

"YEEASSS!!! WE DID IT!" Horo shouted.

"We did it Horohoro." Yoh laughed.

"But…what about Rei?" Michelle asked softly as she looked at her.

"It…it looks like she wont wake up for a long time." Anna sighed.

Then there was a long silence.

Horo hugged Michelle as she cried loudly.

Yoh comforted Anna who only showed a few tears.

Then they looked at Ren.

"Poor Ren…"Yoh sighed.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to SK

Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty?

And later after that, Ren woke up.

"Uhn…Wha…Where am I…What am…."

Suddenly he remembered everything.

"REI!!! WHERE IS SHE?!? "Ren screamed as he got out bed quickly.

Everyone except him turned away.

Ren narrowed his eyes.

"Don't tell me that she's…."

She saved your life Ren…Horo said.

Then Yoh pointed the door.

"She's in the room two doors away. "

Ren zoomed off the room and went there with tears rolling down his face.

In the room with Yoh…

"YOH! " Anna exclaimed.

"He has to know where she is at least."

Anna's eyes softened.

"I guess so."

With Ren…

_Please Rei…Please wake up…_Ren thought as he imagined her with her eyes closed for long time like she was only sleeping.

And he opened the door.

"REI!" He shouted.

Then he stopped and he was right. Rei was gone and all that's left was her body.

Ren went close to her as he found a chair and sat beside her bed.

He held her hand.

"Rei…Are you awake…?"Ren asked even though he knew that she wouldn't reply.

_I wanted to hear her voice again just once and that's enough for me. _He thought.

And he held her hand with both of his as more tears fell down.

"Rei…please...dont leave me…" Ren cried as he held her hand tightly.

"Why did you have to go…when you didn't have a reason to die like that. "He continued.

"Why did you die when I needed you most…? "He mumbled.

"I…I love you Rei…that's why I needed you here…"He suddenly said.

Then he leaned in and kissed her gently.

"I'm sorry…I wasn't able to say that to you earlier…my true feelings for you."

When he was about to let go of her hand, he felt it twitch. He stopped and looked that her eyes opened.

"Ren…? "She mumbled as she sat upright and looked at him.

Ren's eyes lit up.

"REI!" He shouted as he hugged her and as tears streamed down

"Ren…!? Is there something wrong?" Rei asked worriedly.

"Nothings wrong…."

She sighed with relief.

Her eyes softened as Ren looked at her.

Then she cupped his face as a tear fell.

"Why do you have to cry, when there is nothing to cry about…?" She smiled.

Ren smiled as she remembered it.

Then she leaned in and kissed him.

_I love you…._

End of the Chapter 5


End file.
